Punk
"To fight for the treasures, we'll use any measures, for our own pleasure!" —Punk, countless episodes Punk debuted as the main protagonist of his own segments in the ''Adventures On Toy Island'', and he later reappeared as one of Emperor Lakeet's guards. History In the original Season 0, the second segment to air was Treasure Hunters. This segment starred Punk and his loyal steed Rudolph as the two travelled the continent, searching for rare treasures. They would sometimes meet up with their rival treasure hunters, whom they fought with to get the treasure, or the local indigenous peoples, who tried to forbid them from getting the treasure. After Season 0 ended, most of the characters disappeared and were not heard from since, excluding obviously Big Tigger and Mousey. However, unlike the rest, Punk suddenly resurfaced in the fifth last episode of Season 2, "Dog Days of Summer". Here, he had one morning appeared apart of the guard troupe, and Emperor Lakeet explains that he was one of his loyaler minions from before who got separated and has since found his way back to him. Unfortunately, his fanbase was not given enough time to grow, so throughout Season 3 he remained relatively unimportant, only appearing to take up space in the guard troupe. His next most important episode would be "Fuzzy Fling", in which his baby brother Fuzzyissent to him to be taken care of. From that day on, he is forced to carry his brother in his arms, limiting his usefulness and thus his importance in the series. As Season 4 rolled around, Punk was demoted further, with his dialogue being completely cut. He only appeared in large crowd scenes with the guard troupe or the rest of the Toy Island Crew, and he never said more than a few words that usually the rest of the characters were saying with him. Character Based on his Season 0 appearances, Punk appeared as a courageous and fearless character. He was brave, willing to tackle many challenges and traps head-on, and even willing to break the traditional, Aboriginal rules to get his hands on the treasure. He was usually doing this for some museum or other, and never for his own personal gain, proving his selflessness as well. In the regular Toy Island episodes, it is hard to pinpoint his personality due to his minimal dialogue, but what can be deduced is that he is a very compassionate character, sacrificing his mobility and usefulness as a guard in order to take care of his baby brother, whom he knows how to feed and care for. A similarity between both appearances is his selflessness, in which he is willing to risk his life to get treasures for the greater good of history in Season 0, or in which he is willing to sacrifice his guardliness to take care of his brother. Appearance Punk is a magenta bear. He has no visible mouth, and his arms end in stubs. He has a golden ribbon tied around his neck, and on his chest is a picture of the Earth. Heirarchy Punk has remained a minor character through Seasons 2 and 3 mostly because his fanbase failed to really develop very much, and because of his low popularity he was not made very relevant to the series. In Season 4, he became a silent character due to this earlier problem that was worsened because of the introduction of many new characters, causing the roster to be unable to handle so many characters and thus demote Punk further. Note that the heirarchy levels do not apply to Season 0. Trivia *Punk is the only character from Season 0 to appear in all regular episodes of Season 4. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Season 0 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4.5 Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Lakeet Empire